


To Save It All

by Awakened_Earth



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Good!Loki, Teacher Loki, Teaching, Training, good ish loki, good!ish!Loki, teacher!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Earth/pseuds/Awakened_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, as it turns out, was only messing with the Avengers - training them in way that suited him, for the upcoming invasion.</p><p>“Oh dear me no! I am in no way a hero of any sort, at least not at the moment, perhaps another time, but no. I knew this invasion would happen anyway you look at it, I needed your realm to be prepared, Asgard will not help, of this you can be assured, most likely Thor will be asked to return as they will have problems of their own. No, this villainy if mine was just a good and fun way of preparing you. It would do me, and the other realms no favours if yours fell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

We just stared at him, disbelieving as he stopped, mid speech and became silent. He stilled his blade; his magic dimmed and all became slow, languid.  
We looked at each other, not knowing what to expect, what he might do next - all we could do was to be ready for whatever he threw at us. This was of course when he spoke.  
“I do believe you are ready”


	2. An explanation

Tony was the first to react;  
“What the fuck are you talking about reindeer games?”

“How very eloquent of you Stark. To answer your expertly phrased question, I believe you are ready to face the upcoming invasion. I have been training you.” Loki replied, lips curled up smugly as he looked on at the mortals and his brother.”

Thor stepped forward, brandishing Mjolnir, it raised threateningly at his side. There was a glint in his eye, mistrust of the trickster sibling, only having just resigned himself to believe his brother was never to change his wicked ways and see the light of all that good and worth fighting for in heroism rather than in villainy.

“Explain yourself Loki!” He shouted, thunder echoing his words.

“Oh Thor, slow as ever, do you not understand what I mean? The spider does” he said, acknowledging Natasha with a nod of his helm. A few of the Avengers gave Natasha a quick sideways glance, not taking their eyes off of the mischief god for more than the time of a flicker. Thor did not a waver in his glance, just steadied his grip and subtly moved into a stance better suited to defend oneself from a sudden attack; Loki of course, noticed and just laughed, moving into an open position, one that gave him a clear disadvantage if anyone were to attack him. This was presumably a show of his good will, but for some reason it only succeeded in making the Avengers feel less at ease.

After a few tense moments on the Avengers part it became evident that Loki was not going to elaborate, therefore Natasha took it as her cue to voice what the others thought might be what Loki was implying.

“I assume Loki is suggesting that he has been acting the villain to ready us for an advent far worse than the Chitauri’s failed attempt.” She finished addressing her team, who in turn nodded at the confirmation of their thoughts. Natasha then addressed Loki, looking him in his impossibly knowing eyes.

“Are you saying you were just acting in the greater good? That the ends justify the means, those means being you killing hundreds of innocent people? Are you trying to say you are an antihero?” She asked, left eyebrow lifted above the other; a testimony to how little she believed the truth in the words she had spoken, daring Loki to agree with her. He did not. 

“Oh dear me no! I am in no way a hero of any sort, at least not at the moment, perhaps another time, but no. I knew this invasion would happen anyway you look at it, I needed your realm to be prepared, Asgard will not help, of this you can be assured, most likely Thor will be asked to return as they will have problems of their own. No, this villainy if mine was just a good and fun way of preparing you. It would do me, and the other realms no favours if yours fell.” Loki announced, somber in his tone, only a small understanding smile lurked at the corners of his mouth.

He had spoken his words to be the truth, the only matter there on was to convince the others if his honesty, and perhaps have a little fun with the mortals as they prepared for the upcoming invasion.


	3. Further explanation

The Avengers found themselves in a lounge room on one of the top floors of Stark Tower; waiting for Loki to explain. Of course he just sat there, having decided to sit down right in the centre of the largest and most comfortable sofa there was in the room leaving the Avengers to dot themselves on couches and bar stools - needless to say, no one placed themselves by Loki.

Loki seemingly oblivious to the heated glares he was receiving continued to survey the room, saying nothing for no less than ten minutes. By the time he did speak the others had started to wonder if he ever would; in fact Tony had even gone to pour himself a quality drink, which of course the trickster promptly stole simply on the grounds that Stark did still owe him that drink.

Taking a sip of the expensive whiskey, Loki came to explain that New York was something called an ‘All Port’ which basically meant that no matter what type of transportation you used you could connect to New York.

“Of course most modes can connect to anywhere, it is not the place but the circumstance that stops you, if you are not skilled enough to use it, are not in possession of a needed artifact, if there are no mirrors… And so forth” Loki explained simply - it didn't seem that simple and many needed more explanation, but as they did not ask, the was no elaboration to be given.

“What have mirrors got to do with anything?” Tony asked, Bruce wanted to ask, but decides not to be so rude.

“Those skilled in the certain Mage art of mirror walking can travel paths made by connecting mirrors, however if you want to go to a place with no mirrors, or even a reflective surface, then you cannot visit using such a method of transportation. New York is one of the only places on Midgard which can support everything, no matter of how skilled you are or what you are in possession of.”

“Those who will be invading, will be using a portal that is notoriously unstable; meaning New York is the only largely populated area it can connect to on Midgard. If we catch it early on then it will be entirely possible that the Avengers will be able to handle it on their own.” Loki explained, the others seemed happy with his explanation if why New York was to be targeted but Loki still needed to explain why they were invading in the first place - that and why they shouldn't call the other super groups; as it turned out Midgard was in a perfect position for the base of operations if one wanted to wage war on the realms, that and the fact that Earth was the least protected out of all of them. Thanos wanted war, he wanted to please Lady Death and taking over Midgard in the bloodiest way possible was slaughtering two Bilgsnipe with one throw of Mjolnir. As for not contacting the other groups, why complicate things when one group was enough?

The real preparation was to start immediately in the face of the invasion, Loki didn't seem to be lying however he was the god of mischief and lies so a critical eye would have to be kept on him - what everyone seemed to forget was that he was also the god of chaos and fire; something that would come to play in the upcoming came of death. Loki would need to pay a visit to his daughter.


End file.
